OVER THE HEDGE: Un Mal Padre
by Angel Purplethink Furry
Summary: Ozzie tiene problemas, su hermosa hija Heather le parece más atractiva y le cuesta trabajo manejar sus impulsos. Una noche a solas es todo lo que necesita para arriesgarse a mostrarle otro tipo de amor a su hija.


_Hola a todos,_

 _Les presento mu segundo fanfic con contenido explicito tomando ahora como protagonistas a los personajes de Vecinos Invasores (Over The hedge). Es corto pero efectivo. El fanfic se basará en la película, no en las tiras cómicas. La trama se sitúa después de los sucesos de la primera película y solo tendrá como protagonistas a las dos zarigüeyas: Ozzie y Heather. Si no te gustan las escenas de sexo (incesto, violación) entonces no te recomiendo esta lectura, pero si te atreves a leerla, espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo estuve haciéndola._

 _Espero que les guste y cualquier comentario [constructivo] es bienvenido._

* * *

La vida en el bosque es difícil, pero se hizo más difícil cuando los humanos llegaron y su modo de vida se impuso sobre las otras creaturas sin importarles nada. Fueron momentos difíciles para la comunidad de pequeños animales que dependían del bosque para sobrevivir. Sin embargo lograron ingeniárselas para lograr adaptarse al nuevo ecosistema cuyas posibilidades y peligros eran inmensos.

Todos los problemas en los que se metieron, todos los peligros que pasaban sobre sus cabezas, al final valió la pena. Principalmente para las zarigüeyas; el padre soltero (y viudo) Ozzie y su hija rebelde Heather. Su relación familiar ha sido inestable por momentos, pero después de encontrarse con RJ y de vivir momentos de gran peligro, su relación mejoró.

Su vida ha estado llena de momentos amargos como buenos. Antes, Ozzie compartía la crianza de su hermosa hija con su esposa antes de que un coyote hambriento creara una tragedia que dejó al pobre esposo traumatizado. Eso lo hizo en extremo cuidadoso con su pequeña hija que no tuvo la edad suficiente para recordar el funesto evento.

A pesar de los traumas que lo hicieron temeroso y obsesionado con la seguridad, se encargó de la crianza de su hija de la mejor manera posible. El pasado era un ecosistema distinto, con diferentes animales y más zarigüeyas, pero con el acercamiento constante de los humanos estos se fueron alejando y Ozzie por temor permaneció en el mismo lugar, quedándose aislado de su propia especie.

Se vio obligado a hacer equipo con otros animales necios que también se rehusaron a irse y con ellos formó una comunidad cooperativita que después se convertiría en una gran familia. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos y su amor le correspondían solamente a su amada hija.

Con el tiempo Heather fue creciendo, de ser una pequeña zarigüeya se transformó en una adolescente respondona. Así, los cambios que le ocurren a cualquier animal estaban haciendo estragos en ella. Su adultez estaba en proceso, su carácter se volvió más agresivo, sus cambios de humor más inestables y lo más importante: su interés por el sexo opuesto nació.

Como no había más zarigüeyas a excepción de su padre, no podía expresarse ni investigar más allá de lo que Ozzie le decía, aunque tampoco era mucho. Le llegaron ideas extrañas cuando Stella creó una relación amorosa con un gato casero llamado Tiger y constantemente se alejaban del grupo para aparearse. Quiso entonces coquetear con RJ pero no supo cómo hacerlo. Se sentía frustrada porque no podía expresar esa parte de ella libremente.

Su padre tenía problemas similares. Heather era una hembra zarigüeya muy hermosa, con un pelaje envidiable de un gris claro y brillante, un hocico fino, orejas con manchas negras y un cuerpo deseable para cualquiera. Ozzie sin darse cuenta la miraba con más tiempo e interés que el resto… y le gustaba. La situación se hizo más complicada cuando Heather entró a su primer celo y aunque los machos de la comunidad si percibían su aroma supieron controlarse porque todos eran de especies diferente. Pero Ozzie tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para no cometer alguna barbaridad.

La represión de sus pensamientos no hizo nada más que avivar su deseo. Antes le gustaba imaginarse que su hija lo incitaba y se dejaba penetrar. Las fantasías se volvieron más agresivas: se veía como el macho deseoso de sexo que no le importaba nada, solamente poseer a la hembra sin importar si ella lo aceptaba o no, y al final dejar su semilla en el interior de su vagina, esperando sellar su lazo dejándola preñada.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el padre se volviera loco.

Fue entonces cuando la oportunidad única sucedió, y Ozzie estaba más que dispuesto para aprovecharla.

Un día, cuando se les había acabado la comida, RJ y los demás crearon un plan para robarse la despensa de una de las tantas casas de los suburbios y así abastecerse por más de un mes. Lo único malo es que era de noche y tomaría mucho tiempo.

Ozzie fingió estar enfermo, y como Heather se preocupó por él decidió atenderlo mientras ellos no estaban, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Así, el resto de la pandilla se fue en busca de la comida y las dos zarigüeyas se quedaron solas.

Dentro del tronco hueco, Ozzie tenía una cama de hojas secas en donde descansaba. Su hija estaba a su lado, un poco aburrida. De vez en cuando le acariciaba la frente asegurándose de que no tuviera fiebre. Ozzie trataba de no excitarse con las caricias y no mostrar su pene rojizo y erecto frente a su hija. No era el momento oportuno, debía esperar más.

La situación se volvía muy difícil de controlar porque Heather pasaba por su segundo celo y el aroma que emanaba desde su vulva era demasiado fuerte y deleitante.

-¿Heather? –Ozzie, con una voz cansada falsa y unos ojos cerrados que veían más de lo que se tenía permitido.

-¿Sí, papá? –Heather, siendo inocente e ignorando las intenciones perversas de la zarigüeya padre.

-Me duele la espalda. ¿Puedes hacerme un masaje por favor?

-Está bien.

Heather puso sus patas en la espalda peluda de su padre, este al momento de sentir el contacto gimió con una intensidad que la asustó.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Dijo preocupada.

-No, no es nada, es que tenías las garras frías. Continúa por favor.

Así, Heather volvió a continuar el masaje, tratando de hacerlo de la manera más suave posible. Ella también sufría los efectos del celo, tener contacto físico con la única zarigüeya que conocía le provocaba ideas que la avergonzaban. _"¿Y si él me complaciera? ¡Reacciona estúpida! Él es tu padre, no es correcto_ ". Disfrutaba el contacto físico pero como hembra tenía la cabeza más centrada.

Ozzie no pudo más y de la funda el miembro viril comenzó a asomarse; carnosa y rojiza, con un olor singular que Heather no tardaría en reconocer. Poco a poco dejó de importarle la sutileza y los gemidos se hicieron constantes. Como estaba boca abajo su hija no podía ver su miembro, pero con escuchar los jadeos ya tenía suficiente.

En un principio le molestó, después la mente morbosa la volvió curiosa y la hizo continuar con el masaje, haciéndolo más suave y tocando más partes del cuerpo. Era como si quisiera averiguar qué tan lejos llegaba su padre. Era demasiado obvio y los desenlaces eran bastantes, la mayoría le asustaba porque terminaba en apareamiento. A pesar del temor, confiaba en que su padre no iría tan lejos, no se arriesgaría tanto porque era su hija.

Dejándose llevar por el contacto, se acostó sobre la espalda de Ozzie y suavemente le frotaba el cuello. Fue ahí cuando un olor extraño la hizo estremecerse en la zona intima. Era el olor de macho, de otra zarigüeya. Ozzie tenía el pene completamente desenfundado, y el aroma ya no podía ocultarse. Al sentir el peso de su hija sobre él, como lo acariciaba y la respiración suave en su cabeza no pudo soportar más y ejecutó la siguiente jugada.

-Ya me siento mejor. Oye, ¿y si yo te devuelvo el favor y te hago un masaje? –No se escuchaba apenado, estaba muy entusiasta.

-¿No estás muy débil? Se supone que estás enfermo. –Heather tan solo le seguía el juego.

-No importa, te gustará.

-Está bien, papi.

-Acuéstate boca abajo por favor.

Heather hizo caso, se puso boca abajo sobre la cama de hojas secas, esperando los movimientos de Ozzie. Mientras se daba la vuelta, pudo ver que su padre tenía la verga afuera; se veía mojada y rojiza, la cama de hojas olía a sus secreciones. No dijo nada, simplemente se hizo la inocente y dejó que todo avanzara. Se acostó mientras Ozzie colocaba su patas en la espalda suave y delicada de su hija. Comenzó a frotarla.

Con movimientos suaves, provocando un gran placer en Heather que no pudo contener sus suspiros. Sonriente y con los ojos cerrados, Heather descuidó su retaguardia y apartó su protectora cola de su no estrenada vulva. El macho vio la entrada hinchada y rosada de su hija, olía su esencia de hembra en celo y la mente se le inundó de las mejores fantasías a punto de realizarse.

Podría hacer lo correcto y solamente continuar el masaje, suprimir cualquier fantasía y fingir tranquilidad… pero solo tenía esta única oportunidad. Tanto deseo suprimido por tantas temporadas, era imposible que pudiera aguantar tanto. Su hija era hermosa, igual que su madre, a ella le hizo el amor en una noche como esta y gracias a este acto Heather está aquí. Tenía que repetir esa sensación de placer y amor, por fin, era el momento de volver a aparearse y nada lo detendría ya.

Heather sintió todo el peso de su padre sobre ella y eso la hizo salir de la hipnosis del masaje. También sentía un miembro viril muy cerca de su entrada, pulsando y listo para abrirse paso sin su consentimiento.

-¿Papá, que haces? –Intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero el peso y la fuerza de su padre la tenían fácilmente sometida.

-Eres hermosa hija. Me recuerdas a tu madre. –Se lo decía mientras le lamía detrás del cuello y parte de la mejilla con su larga lengua.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Podrías dejarme en paz, por favor? –Ya no sentía curiosidad, ahora estaba muy preocupada.

-Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo. Quiero que sientas todo mi amor, tal como se lo hice sentir a tu madre alguna vez. Esta noche serás mi compañera sexual. –La punta de su pene ya estaba chocado entre los labios de su vulva. Heather con todos sus esfuerzos quería alejarlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No te atrevas! ¡Espera un momento!

-Quiero sentirte por dentro… te amo.

Ozzie, sin importarle las opiniones o el cuidado de su hija, fue entrando en la vagina virgen, sintiendo su calor y sus líquidos de zarigüeya hembra envolviendo su pene. Las contracciones le daban un rico masaje en su verga rojiza, que le hacían excitarse más y querer llegar hasta el fondo. Estaba muy apretado el túnel del amor de su hija, pero Ozzie seguía empujando con movimientos pélvicos violentos, dispuesto en desaparecer su verga en esa suculenta vagina.

Heather no gritaba, solo se quejaba con pequeños gruñidos del dolor de ser penetrada tan bruscamente.

-¡Pero si eres mi padre! ¡No es correcto! ¡Ya salte de mí! –Le dolía, sentía algo caliente que perforaba su interior y se rehusaba a salir. Su pequeña vagina aún inexperta de zarigüeya de tamaño mediano no se comparaba con el poder de un pene adulto y grueso.

-Quiero esto conmigo, quiero que conozcas el amor a través de esto.

-¡Pero estoy en celo! ¿Qué ocurre si me dejas preñada?

-¡Por favor, dejame eyacular adentro de tu vagina, quiero terminar ahí, como se debe hacer! ¡Estás muy apretada hija mía! ¡Pero ya casi la meto toda, pronto estaremos lo más unidos posible!

-¡Ahhhh!

Un pequeño grito cuando Ozzie logró ensartarla por completo. Lentamente la volvió a sacar y de un solo movimiento la volvió a meter de golpe, llegando hasta la entrada de su útero fértil. Heather se quejaba cada vez que una envestida le abría violentamente sus paredes vaginales.

 _"¡Mi padre perdió la cabeza! ¡Se está apareando conmigo! ¡Es enorme y está sobre mí! ¿Y si realmente eyacula dentro de mi vagina? Soy muy joven para estar preñada. Un hijo de mi propio padre… ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a los demás?_ " A pesar de ser prácticamente violada por el único miembro de su familia de sangre, lo que más preocupaba a Heather era lo que ocurriría si los demás llegaban a enterarse. Seguramente los tomarían como enfermos y los expulsarían lejos. No podía negar que había tenido fantasías con su padre que le acariciaba, la besada, la penetraba con delicadeza y este dejaba su esperma afuera como alguien responsable. La realidad era otra: Ozzie estaba cegado por el placer, ella no podía controlarlo y sus envestidas dolían. Los quejidos de Heather lo excitaban más y entonces se movía con más locura.

-¡Ya estoy muy cerca, Heather! ¿Te gusta ser penetrada por tu padre? ¿Te gusta complacerlo? –Su padre, inmerso en el placer sexual, no se detendría hasta saciar su fantasía.

-Papá… por favor no le digas a nadie de esto. –El rostro de Heather mostraba su incomodidad. No estaba disfrutando esto, aunque le era soportable porque no gritó y apenas lloró. Le era muy incómoda la situación, ella hubiera preferido que su primera vez fuera menos violenta. Como estaba en su celo, los interiores de su vagina estaban tan bien lubricadas que no fue tan difícil entrar.

-Te lo prometo.

-Y por favor, no finalices adentro. Sacalo, no me importa si me llenas el trasero con tu semen o si me lo hechas en la cara, pero por favor, no eyacules adentro.

Ozzie no escuchó eso último a propósito, pronto sus movimientos se hicieron tan fuertes y tan intensos que su rostro mostraba el punto más alto de su éxtasis. No le dijo a su hija que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, quería terminar adentro de su hija de una vez por todas. Le sujetó el vientre para que no pudiera escapar, puso todo su peso y se la metió tanto como fuera posible para que todo el chorro se quedara en su interior.

¡Disfruta mí cálido amor! –Ozzie lo dejó salir, tanto semen que una vagina joven y pequeña era incapaz de contener.

-¡No, idiota! –Heather sentía como su vientre estaba hincando ligeramente.

-¡Eres fenomenal, gracias hija! –Ozzie, jadeando muy complacido. Le lamía la cabeza con más calma y cariño.

-¡Despegate de mí, quiero quitarme todo esto antes de que quede preñada!

Cuando los demás llegaron, el rastro de la relación filial había desaparecido. Ozzie y Heather se encargaron de eliminar todas las evidencias que denotaran el acto sexual. Nadie imaginó jamás lo que había pasado en realidad, solamente las zarigüeyas que tuvieron que ser bastante hábiles para actuar completa tranquilidad.

Pasaron días para que Heather le volviera hablar a su padre con normalidad, su celo por fin había pasado y el clásico Ozzie por fin volvió. Tuvo que disculparse con su hija por haberla tratado así, y que haría cualquier cosa para reparar su salvajada. Heather vio esto como una oportunidad y tomó partido de muchas cosas y situaciones. Aunque Ozzie al final salió perdiendo, aún recordaba con excelente sabor lo que había cometido y aunque estaba casi seguro de que su hija no le permitiría aparearse con él en el futuro, Heather tal vez le concedería la oportunidad de nuevo, pero esta vez con sus términos para que ambos disfrutaran sin consecuencias.

* * *

No hay demás anotaciones, es solo una única historia.

Nota: Esto es fantasía solamente, hay que ignorar ciertas cosas reales para disfrutarla como se debe.


End file.
